


i got you

by wintervioleteye (hawkguyed)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, I'm Sorry, James is all soft and squishy and I want to protect him now, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Post-Skyfall, Spoilers, all my feels, and how Q puts him back together, angst angst angst, brb gross sobbing, but the mature tag is because this is going to break your heart, have them, i got you, leona lewis, songfic sorta, there's no smut, this is going to break your heart into pieces, this is the story of how 007 breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkguyed/pseuds/wintervioleteye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That is how 007 breaks, alone (as he’s always been), to the sound of rain starting to fall on the pieces of his broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i got you

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY. ~~Well, sort of.~~ Also, I have headcanon that M didn't quite kick James out of her flat that night, because deep inside she's got quite a motherly instinct when it comes to this idiot 007. I also highly recommend listening to [Leona Lewis's I Got You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BdyI8Uwmus) while reading, if you want your heart to really break.
    
    
    And when you need a place to run to  
    
    For better, for worse I got you

He gets as far as the hall of the hotel room MI6 had arranged for him before everything comes crashing down, the weight of his grief sending him to his knees. Almost every single joint in his body aches, a chill that isn't hypothermia reaching into his chest and gripping his heart, and Bond thinks he hears Dominic Greene's mocking voice ringing in his head. 

_Everything he touches withers and dies._

Alec. Vesper. And now M. 

He's shaking now, the grief threatening to crush him. James curls in on himself, back against the couch, secretly glad that no-one is there to see him crumble. (No-one ever does, and that's why they always think him unbreakable when he's cracking in too many places to count.) 

That is how 007 breaks, alone (as he's always been), to the sound of rain starting to fall on the pieces of his broken heart. 

- 

He wakes in a bed, gentle hands brushing against his skin. He's momentarily disorientated; the last time James had woken like this had been months ago, curled up in a spare bed in M's home - she hadn't kicked him out after all, instead ordering him to leave her alcohol alone and sleep off his imminent hangover - and her sitting beside him, a maternal sort of worry in her eyes. 

"M?" His voice is sleep-hazed, exhaustion bleeding through because James is just too tired to keep up the illusion of being fine. 

Then it hits him with the force of a freight train: M is dead. He had cradled her in those final moments, had cried the last of his tears for the woman who had been the closest thing he ever had to a mother. 

A choked sob slips out, and the hand that has been stroking his cheek moves to card through his hair. 

James swallows, forcing open heavy eyelids and blinking blearily up at the figure who's sitting on the edge of his bed. It's the last person he expects to see, wavy brown hair and a pair of spectacles, a laptop balanced on the man's legs. He doesn't quite know how Q got in here, but considering that the locks here are electronic, it's easy for the man to get in. 

"Go back to sleep, James," Q remarks, setting his laptop aside, and James stares at the man uncomprehendingly.

The sigh from the Quartermaster is full of fond exasperation. "Go back to sleep," he repeats slowly, and James nods through the haze that's still clouding his mind. "I got you." 

James falls asleep with Q's fingers in his hair, and just over the horizon, the rain finally patters to a stop. 


End file.
